


Secret Rendezvous

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [4]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Cheating, Endgame Prison Scene, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, ass eating, fuck buddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 15:54:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18013832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Noel and Cameron reunite for the Endgame Prison Scene...after 2 years of no contact(Season 9, episode 6)





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrIsh_Misfit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrIsh_Misfit/gifts).



> Sorry Not Sorry!! Please read the tags...
> 
> In the mood for a little Mosher/Gallavich....just cuz I am :)

Secret Rendezvous

Noel looked at himself in the full length mirror in the makeup trailer. It was a little scary. He went from your everyday, hard working man, to South Side thug, in just under an hour. A haircut before it was temporarily colored black, slap some fake tattoos on his knuckles, a new one on the inside of his right forearm, plus one ugly yellow jumpsuit and he was Mickey Milkovich again.

“Shit.” He mumbled and sure enough, the man looking back at him…was him. 

It had been nearly 2 years since his last time on the show, 2 years living life to the fullest. A few new shows, a few movie appearances, life at home with Layla, 2 whole years. And looking at himself now, a few long moments from stepping back into that role, it seemed as if no time had passed. 

One scene. Less than 5 minutes long after editing. 5 minutes of jumping into this character that he fucking missed. That was the truth, he missed it. All of it. And now he only got a few minutes of screen time and that was it. Maybe forever. 

It was fitting that his last scene was with Cameron. Hell, that was the only reason for his guest appearance. Closure. For him and Cameron, for Mickey and Ian and the Gallavich universe. Give them something to cherish after Cameron left the show. 

“Noel?”

Noel blinked his reflection away at the head that poked into the trailer. “Yeah?”

“You have about 5 minutes til they need you.”

Noel nodded and was left alone again. Well, not alone. His reflection gained a friend, in the beautiful curvy body of his wife. She smiled as her arm came around his waist and he smiled back, for an entirely different reason.

“You think you’re ready?” Layla asked softly.

“Ready?” 

“To do this. To see him again?” she chuckled.

Noel nodded but he had no idea if he was ready. Seeing Cameron after 2 years of no contact, nothing…after everything they did? He didn’t know if he was ready for that. He hadn’t even had the guts to keep watching the show after his last episode. Now he had to pick it all up again as if no time had passed.

“You want me to stay here?” Layla asked as she brushed through the hair at the base of his neck. 

“No, you can come.” He smiled when she kissed his cheek and stepped out.

It would be easier if she wasn’t there because he could really focus like he needed to for this to be good, but he didn’t want to be alone with Cameron. He was afraid of it, afraid of how much he wanted it. Layla being there would keep him in check, like a bucket of cold water over his head. 

“Fuck.” He repeated again and stepped away, but not before he eyed the yellow tulip propped against his locker. He had no idea where it came from, but it made him smile, even when he didn't want to.

Everyone was happy to see him, and he and Layla walked to the set. Smiling and waving and telling him how great it was that he was back. Even if he wasn’t back in the sense of the word. Visiting more likely. But he was generally happy to see everyone again. Almost everyone.

“Okay, guess I’ll see you after?” Noel turned to her and asked.

“Of course. Go get em baby!”

Noel snorted and kissed her quickly before he moved up the large flight of stairs, tucked away in a crowded prison. Or was this man made? He didn’t know, it felt real and that’s what mattered. At the top of the stairs, he could see the set up in front of the cell they were to use. 

John was there, the camera, a few others gathered around as well, waiting for him. He knew Cameron was already inside there from the last scene. Extras and actors moved around him in matching jump suits, some dressed as cops. 

He was stalling. As soon as he moved down the walkway, up to the crew, it would be game time. He was not ready and so fucking ready at the same time. His body was vibrating with excitement, nervousness, fear, hope. Too many to deal with right now. His heart beat too fast, his hands were a little too clammy, and he desperately needed a drink.

It was only Cameron. Only…if only it had been that simple. It certainly started out that way. Strangers to colleagues, colleagues to friends, friends to lovers… then nothing. For 2 years. Somehow, spending all that time together, their on screen romance drama had blossomed into something very real, and all sexual. 

Noel wasn’t even sure when it happened or how, or why. One day, it just happened. They fell together. Fell together for years, from the beginning of season 4 until the end. Until he decided to leave.

“Noel, you ready?” 

Noel looked up to see a sound guy motioning him forward. He parted the suit and let the guy attach the needed equipment to him as his mind wandered off again. It was sex. Mind blowing, messy, passionate, closeted sex. Snagging a quickie anywhere they could, for as long as they could. Sometimes it hadn’t been enough time to let them come. Locked away in a closet…oh the irony, rutting against each other with their clothes on because there wasn’t enough time for much else. 

Or holed up in one of their hotel rooms for the rest of the night. Fucking on every available surface until the sun came up and their bodies were too tired, too sated to go again. The other would slink back to their room and that was that. 

Noel wasn’t gay. Cameron wasn’t gay. Noel was married and Cameron usually had a steady girlfriend. That’s just how it was, how they wanted it. But the moment they were working, they belonged to each other. Until it was break time, or the end of the season, or his actual end, then it was back to business as usual. 

“You can zip, you’re all set.”

Noel nodded and stuffed his arms back into the suit and zipped it up over his white t-shirt. It was time. No more stalling as he walked forward, shook hands with John and walked into the cell…and there he was. 

Cameron Monaghan. 

Noel felt that anxiety leave his body the second Cameron smiled at him. All 6 foot 1, 190 pounds of him. He really bulked up in the last two years. The same, but not. The smile was the same. Big, bright and fucking beautiful.

“Hey Riley.” 

Cameron scuffed at him, but that smile was there. “Asshole.”

Noel grinned and moved forward to hug him. “Two years and that’s all you wanna say to me?” he mumbled but didn’t move back. The hug went on for longer than expected, longer than necessary but he just felt so fucking good. 

Solid and tight and hard everywhere he touched. Noel squeezed him and Cameron squeezed him back just as hard. It didn’t surprise him when Cameron’s face turned into his neck, breathing deeply. That wasn’t an Ian Gallagher thing, that smelling part. That was a Cameron Monaghan thing. 

“You still smell the same.” Cameron whispered against his ear as he moved back.

Words for only his ears that had the desired effect and sent a shiver of lust down his spine. He missed that feeling. He wasn’t even aware of how much he missed it until now. His body missed Cameron’s. 

“And maybe I’d have more to say if we ever saw each other.”

Noel smiled or kept smiling as he moved back. They had never had any sort of agreement. There was no meeting off the show, no interfering with life or loves or anything like that. An unspoken rule. Cameron was just playing the part because they had an audience.

“The fuck happened to your hair?” Noel poked the black mess and grimaced. “I do hope that’s like mine and comes out with a few washes.”

Black was not meant for Cameron. Just no. Red. Always red. He wasn’t himself without it. 

Cameron laughed. “Yeah, it’s temporary. My hair was green before this, so they needed to cover it up.”

“Gotham, right?”

Cameron smiled that smile only for Noel. “Yeah, right.”

That flutter in his groin was back in full force. He had no idea how the hell he was supposed to get past this scene. It wasn’t even that sexual, to be honest. Just emotional for their characters. But everything between them had always had this sexual charge. Energy cackling between them. 

“Okay boys…” 

They smiled at each other as John interrupted their eye fuck session. He was damn good at that. 

“You know the lines, right?”

They both nodded. It was only 3 or so a piece. 

John smiled. “Good. So as we talked about, there is no set script for this. Aside from the dialogue. Just improvise, like you have in the past.”

They were good at improv. Had to be. They needed that extra something each time. A kiss that wasn’t meant to go there, or a line that was too easy to add, Cameron brushing his hair back during the scene at the docks…shit like that was all improv and it fuckin worked. 

“Sound good?”

Noel nodded, Cameron too but they were glancing at each other. One look and it was there. Potential for serious impact. 

“Good! Let’s get it goin. Noel, step out and we’ll begin.” 

Noel waited for John to leave first, already occupied with the camera and actually looked at Cameron. “You ready for this Cam?”

“Oh yeah,” he grinned and softly rubbed his hands together. “I’ve been in need of a little excitement.”

Noel felt his face heat up, not blushing from embarrassment but eagerness. He fucking wanted this so bad. “Guess we’ll see how it goes.” He moved towards the door but saw Cameron tilt his head and glance as his ass. 

He dropped his sappy smile as soon as he stepped out and the cell to the door closed behind him. He glanced around, trying to prepare himself and saw Layla waving. He didn’t miss a beat, he smiled and gave a little wave. 

1…2…3…4…5…6…7…8…9…10

He set his face in a hard line and stepped up to the door. He could see Cameron through the window, facing away from him and even in that ugly ass yellow suit, he looked sexy. 

The door buzzed open and he stepped inside, his entire body on vibrate trying to anticipate what might happen. Cameron turned around, sexual prowess gone, and he was looking at the soft face of Ian Gallagher. 

"I rolled on the cartel I was workin for and in exchange, guess who gets to pick where he’s locked up?” his voice had to sound deeper to be Mickey, less friendly than his normal voice. 

Cameron didn’t miss a beat with those soft eyes, currently looking at him like he was his entire world. 

“Holy fuck.” 

Noel smiled. “Oh, I’ve got bottom…you’re on top.” He smirked as he headed past Cameron.

Pun totally intended for this and Noel knew the viewers would instantly pick up on it and it would be golden. 

Noel laid back on the bed, arms folded behind his head, legs sprawled out, offering himself to Cameron. Or Mickey offering to Ian. Both. All. Everything. And he could see that switch flip in Cameron’s green eyes as he smiled, looked towards the door as an inmate walked past and went for it. 

The it, being Cameron grabbing his wrist and pushing it down, pinning him to the bed and pushing his body on top of his, just how it was meant to be. Just how he and Cameron needed it. 

Noel swallowed his groan as he felt Cameron hard against his thigh, practically pulsing, urging him on. Making him want it, making him needy for it. 

Mickey smiled up at Ian like he hung the moon and Ian smiled right back down at him. Noel could feel Cameron slowly stroking his cheek. He slowly brought his free hand to the back of Cameron’s neck, fingers threading into dark hair and he was pulling Cameron down. 

The kiss was not scripted. But that’s what improv meant. There needed to be a kiss here, so there was. Noel smiled and bumped his nose against Cameron’s and then Cameron was moving down, locking him in a slow, deep kiss. 

Fuck, it was good. Cameron’s lips felt the same. Soft, but a little rough around the edges. His normally baby smooth face, now rough with 5 o’clock shadow and it made his dick twitch and judging by the hitch in Cameron’s breath, he’d felt it.

Somewhere off screen, he heard John clap and laugh, which meant they did a good job. But he also heard “different angles” and he knew they’d have to go again. Thank you, John Wells, and your too many camera angles.

Cameron moved out of the kiss and put his mouth right against his ear. Noel gasped softly when Cameron’s hand moved to his thigh and squeezed hard. “Cam…”

“Tonight, my room. Midnight.” 

His hot breath against his ear was enough to make Noel ache for it. His hand moved on top of Cameron’s, happy their bodies shielded it, and squeezed. “I’ll be there.”

Cameron laughed smugly. “Oh, I know you will be. Room 316. Key will be in the same spot.”

And then Cameron was gone, moving off his body to stand and move up to John to get a look at the shot. Noel was able to breathe again and stood, turning to attempt to hide his hard on. One take…that’s all it took to get him there. And now, they’d have to do it again and again and again, countless times feeling Cameron on him, but separated by their clothes. 

“Fucking hell.” He groaned and walked past Cameron, John and the camera crew to pace the walkway outside the cell. He was a professional, he could do this…couldn’t he?

**

~11:55 PM~

Noel moved carefully to the door, lite on his feet, quiet so as not to wake Layla asleep in the king sized bed behind him. It didn’t take long for her to fall asleep after spending the rest of the day looking at all of Chicago’s night life. She’d had one night cap too many and was out like a light.

The door clicked lightly as it opened, the light from the hallway slashing against her face didn’t even wake her, then it clicked once more as it closed, and he was home free. Being booked in the same hotel as the rest of the cast was normal, it didn’t raise any eyebrows. And he was thankful for that.

The hallways were empty, the elevator abandoned as he headed up 2 floors. The minutes that felt like hours ticked by, as slowly as the elevator rose. It opened and Noel bolted out, his nervous excitement too great to be contained inside a little box for long.

310…312…314…316 BINGO

Noel scanned the edges of the door to room 316. An extra key card was always kept outside the door for this sole purpose. Hidden along the thickest edge, on the top…to the left. The corner of the white card stuck out just far enough for him to see it. He grabbed the card, took a moment to catch his breath and checked his watch.

~12:02 AM~

Noel inserted the card quickly and watched as the light flashed green. He pushed and it gave a little click. The room before him was dark, quiet and he could feel the air conditioner kicking on inside, making a little whistling noise. He stepped in and stayed in the sliver of light from the hallway.

“Shut the door.”

Cameron’s voice flowed into his ear like a lovers sweet caress. Stirring things deep inside his body that had been hidden for years. Buried deep inside him, locked behind bars, unable to play, to feel, to touch. To fuck. 

Noel shut the door and clicked the lock with a flick of his wrist. Without the light shining in, the room was dark. No lights, no sounds. The only light came from the two, large open windows on the far side of the room. Making the curtains flow in like a dancers dress, before it settled down.

His heart was in his throat, pounding, throbbing, pulsating with need. Noel slipped the key into his pocket just in time for Cameron to grip both his wrists and roughly pin him to the door. 

Cameron’s hard body pressed against him, holding him down as they breathed together. Panting. Eager and ready and trying, but failing to keep control until one of them broke and gave in. 

“Cam.” Noel moaned weakly and tightened his hands into fists as he tried to pull away. He wanted to touch him, every inch of him. Noel wanted to relearn the dips and curves of Cameron’s body, to taste and smell and feel all of him. 

“I missed you baby.” Cameron growled against his lips and let his wrists go.

Noel gasped and gripped Cameron behind his neck and pulled him into a kiss. The groaning between them was loud and a little primitive. Moaning and growling and moving together. Tongues tangled and danced, Noel sucked on Cameron’s top lip just before his bottom one got worked over with Cameron’s teeth. 

“Cameron.” Noel moaned and Cameron moved to bury his face into his neck. His arms dropped down, moving over wide, powerful shoulders to feel every new muscle as he clawed at the shirt. “Take it off.” He pulled from the center of his back until Cameron slipped his head and shoulders out, moving right back to his neck.

Cameron kissed up his neck, one hand around his throat to angle his face away. His lips were rough on his skin, biting and sucking and licking up to his ear before he nibbled on it. Noel rested his head back against the door and Cameron’s hand slid up his shirt, palming at his skin.

“Fuckin missed you too Cam.” Noel bucked his hips as his nipple was scratched, then rubbed and pinched. His body undulated against the door and Cameron’s, moving sensually to tempt Cameron into moving more. “Never knew how much I missed this.”

Cameron chuckled and moved back to help Noel peel off his shirt and took in how big his chest and arms had gotten. “Fuck.”

Noel smiled and flexed a little. Happy when Cameron’s green eyes darkened. “You gonna stare all day?”

Cameron huffed and bent down to wrap his hands around Noel’s thighs to hoist him up his body. Legs wrapped around his hips and Noel moved to his neck, biting and sucking hard. They walked to the bed, Cameron above him, face deep in his neck.

“I need you Cam.” Noel gasped when his ass was given a rough slap. “I need it so bad.”

Cameron knelt on the bed with Noel wrapped around him and laid them back. Those thick thighs splitting wide to accommodate his hips. “Need you too baby.” He replied against his ear before he smelled his skin. “I missed this so fuckin much. ”

Noel nodded and raked his nails down Cameron’s back, making him hiss and start kissing down his neck, then his collar bones. When Cameron whined, Noel knew he was dying to mark him up, cover him in thumb shaped bruises and hickeys up his thighs. 

But he skipped it for now and kept moving lower. Cameron’s dick was hard as fuck as it rubbed over him. “Yes!” he gasped and tilted his hips, moaning as Cameron sucked on his nipples. 

“I love your body.” Cameron murmured against his ribs, going lower to lick over each one of his abs, while his hands moved to unbutton Noel’s jeans and pull at them. “Can’t wait to see all of you.”

Noel threaded his fingers into Cameron’s now reddening hair and pushed him lower. Wiggling, unable to sit still as his body was being taken apart kiss by kiss. The way Cameron’s nails dug into his hips, trying to peel his jeans off.

“Get them off me.” His eyes widened when Cameron sat up, shoulders looking ten times their normal size. He looked down at him with such want, overwhelming need to be on him. “Please Cam.” He lifted his hips and long fingers peeled down his jeans and boxers until he was naked.

Cameron tossed them aside and looked down. So much soft skin laying over lean, defined muscles. Noel’s thighs spread wide and when Cameron tilted his head, he could barely see his hole. Just there and waiting for him. 

“Tell me what you want Noel.” Cameron leaned down to continue kissing over his body. Starting at his ribs, moving down lower each time. “I’ll do anything you want.”

Noel held the back of his head in a tight grip. “Just keep goin, feels good.”

And he did, he kept moving down. Sucking on his skin, swirling his tongue after each bite to soothe it. And it had him going crazy. When Cameron got to his hips, Noel rose up on both elbows to watch.

“Any other guys touch you like this?” Cameron asked against his hip, biting hard enough to make him moan but not hard enough to leave a mark. Pity.

“No Cam,” he insisted and spread his legs wider. “Just you.”

Cameron smiled. “Promise?” he gripped Noel’s dick and slowly started stroking. “Swear?”

Noel’s back bowed against the bed, a long moan filled the room. “I don’t want anyone else.”

Cameron rewarded him with a long, wet lick up the length of his dick, then slowly lollopped the wet head. “And why not?”

“Jesus fuck…” he whined and tried to push his head back down, but Cameron fought it. “It’s gotta be yours.”

“Why only mine?” He teased, tonguing around his balls, wanting to take him apart all over again.

“Cam please, just let me feel your mouth.” Noel begged, panting fast as his body burned from the outside in. 

“Tell me first.” Cameron sucked a finger into his mouth and smoothed it between Noel’s ass…so slowly. “Tell me why you need this dick.”

Cameron was going to kill him. No doubt about it. Just that dirty talk alone was enough to make him ache for it. “Because it fills me up so good. Stretching me, pounding deep and hard, just how I need it. No else could do it.”

Cameron growled and stroked him a few times for being good. “Good, baby, this ass is all mine.” He bent his head down and swallowed him to the base, absolutely loving the way his mouth was filled, how Noel moved for him, the way he sounded…all of it. 

“Fuck!” Noel screamed and watched as Cameron took him in deep, bobbing that head of red hair over and over again. Moaning around him. “God, it feels so good. So fucking good I can’t—” when Cameron’s wet finger rubbed against his hole, he nearly lost it and large hands had to hold his hips down. 

“Cam please, fuck—” he gasped when his long finger pushed hard against his prostate and Cameron deep throated him. “Fuck me! Just fuck me.”

“Turn over baby. I wanna taste you.” Cameron let his dick slip out and removed his finger as he kissed the side of his knee and Noel rose up on shaky hands and knees, that ass up in the air. “Bet you still taste the same.”

Noel groaned into the bed, fisting the messy sheets as he listened to Cameron’s deep voice. “Why don’t you find out.” It wasn’t a question, but a taunt.  


Cameron smirked and gave his ass a smack. “Hmm, it’s gotten bigger.”

Noel whipped around and glared at him. “Go to hell Riley.” But he smirked at Cameron’s smile and jumped when he received another smack.

“That’s a good thing baby.” Cameron leaned forward to kiss the red handprint on his ass. “You know how much I love your ass.”

Noel pushed back, searching for his mouth. “Oh, I know. But I need you to remind me.”

Cameron kissed along his cheeks, nipping every other kiss and Noel was trying so hard not to reach back, fist his hair and fuck his face. But it had been a long time and he had no need to rush. 

“Eat me Cam.” Noel begged and rested his chest flat against the bed, spreading himself open even more. The first lick against him made his legs shake uncontrollably and he let out the deepest groan. “Oh, fuck!”

Cameron wiggled his tongue all around, slow circles then fast, flat licks and thrusting his tongue in deep and fast. Noel started to rock against him, and Cameron groaned and pulled his hips back to tell him to keep going.

“Just like that…” he moaned and fucked himself against his tongue. “Give me what I need Cam.” He whined, his voice low and full of lust. 

What he needed required Cameron to move off the bed and dig into his bag. Noel kept his position as Cameron crawled between his legs and the sound of a cap opening had him eager and needy.

“How do you want it this time, hmm?” Cameron kissed up his back, licking up his spine. “You want it nice and loose or do you want it tight?”

Noel trembled and moved to his knees until his back was against his chest and Cameron licked up his ear, nibbling on it. “Tight.”

Cameron groaned into his ear and lubed up two of his fingers. “Tight huh? You want to feel me for days, don’t you? Each time you move, when you walk or bend, you’ll be able to feel me.”

“Yes!” Noel turned his head to kiss him, fisting his hair, he wiggled his ass back, feeling Cameron’s dick trapped behind his boxers. His hands fell and he angled them back to grip the material and slide it down until he could feel hot skin against him. “I want to remember how good you give it to me.” He whined when the kiss broke and Cameron pushed against his ass. 

Cameron chuckled as he gripped the back of Noel’s neck and bent him forward, taking a moment to admire the dimples in his lower back. He brushed his thumb over them. “I’m going to come…right here.”

“I want it in me.” Noel pushed back, searching for him like dick GPS. “Want to put a plug in after and feel you all day tomorrow.”

That’s all it took to break him. Cameron fell against his back, breathing past his oncoming orgasm. Noel hadn’t even touched him, and he was nearly there. “Yeah?”

Noel nodded and reached between his legs to tease Cameron’s cock. “God yes. I miss the feeling. I miss it all Cam. I can’t go 2 years again.”

“I know baby,” Cameron kissed behind his ear as his fingers rubbed between his cheeks, hearing that soft, desperate gasp. “We can change it okay? I need to see you too.”

As one finger slowly slid inside, Noel moved forward to brace one hand on the bed while the other pulled Cameron’s hair, dragging him down too. “Promise?” He moaned and pushed back.

Cameron pushed in another finger along side the first, watching Noel’s back bow beautifully for him and it had his dick pulsing to get inside. “I promise baby, not gonna stay away so long any more.”

They had always come together when it was convenient. On the job, between takes. Anything. But they were talking about actively seeking each other out during the times they didn’t work together. 2 years really had been too long, and Noel would be lying if he said he didn’t crave Cameron’s touch. 

Noel still wasn’t sure about how this would go. He had the condom tucked into the hand that gripped the sheets, but he wasn’t lying when he said he wanted to feel it. It didn’t matter if he was crawling back into bed with someone else. He wanted to feel Cameron for the rest of the night.

“I’m only gonna give you two.” Cameron kissed up his back and slid his fingers out and used them to slick up his cock. “Turn over, I want to see you.”

Cameron helped him move onto his back, pausing to kiss any available spot on Noel’s body that he could reach until he was flat on his back with Cameron between his thighs. He offered him the condom and waited, leaving it up to him. 

“Layla?” Cameron asked quietly.

Noel nodded, telling him that yes, he was sexually active with her, frequently. “Peyton?” 

Cameron nodded, also saying yes. He tore the wrapper with his teeth but waited. “I’ll do anything you want Noel, but I’m clean if you are.”

It wasn’t a smart idea. They were both active with other people, it wasn’t safe for anyone to not use one, even if they were clean. That thin layer was enough to keep them separated, if Noel were to feel him, all of him, he wasn’t sure if he could stay away.

Noel grabbed the condom and against his better judgement, he tossed it behind him. Cameron smiled and leaned down to kiss him. It was softer, sweeter. Large hands in his hair, holding his face as they kissed. He let his hands move to Cameron’s sides, then down to grip his ass. 

Cameron caught on and slowly started grinding against him. Noel groaned into his mouth and squeezed his ass, nails digging in. One hand moved down to grip Noel’s thigh and bring it up to wrap around one hip and his cock slid between wet cheeks.

“I need to be in you.” Cameron begged, pushing his hips forward, nudging the head inside him. He knew it was going to be a struggle to get in, 2 years with no attention and only 2 fingers for prep, it was gonna be tight.

“Don’t hold back Cam,” Noel groaned and wrapped his other leg around his hips. “You know I can take it.”

Cameron growled and gripped one hip as he slowly started to push in. “Oh, I know. You were made to take it Noel.”

“Fuck!” He breathed deep, his ass on fire with each inch he took but it was what he wanted. He fisted red hair and pulled him down to kiss. Sliding his tongue inside, just like Cameron was sliding into him. Each thrust was deeper until Cameron let out a deep groan and bottomed out. “Cam!”

“So tight baby,” Cameron stopped to give them both time to adjust. It was overwhelming. Easily the best feeling in the entire world. “I need this all the time Noel, fuck. We can’t wait that long.”

Noel wrapped his arms around Cameron’s back as he pulled back and thrust inside, splitting him open and already that pressure settled in his lower back, heat pooled in his groin. “Fuck me Cam, please.” 

Cameron peeled Noel’s hands off his back, gripped his hips and rolled to his left, bringing Noel on top of him, somehow getting in deeper and his eyes crossed. “Fuck, fuck.”

Noel breathed shallowly, trying not to move. His hands rested on Cameron’s wide shoulders and tried to adjust to the deeper angle. Cameron looked so different this way. Softer maybe, when he gave up control. His face was flushed as he smiled, his chest heaving to breathe through the pleasure.

“You’re so sexy, I can’t even believe it.” Noel gasped as Cameron chuckled and he could feel it all. 

Cameron’s hands moved up Noel’s thighs, then his hips, up the tight muscles of his abs, more defined then they had been 2 years ago. “Me? Look at you.” He growled and moved to grip his ass, loving how his hands weren’t big enough anymore. “God damn, this ass.”

Noel smiled, planted his knees on the bed and slowly lifted up. Cameron’s smile melted as his mouth dropped open. “Let me show you what it can do.” He dropped down hard and fast, feeling the head of Cameron’s dick slam into his prostate. “Fuck yeah!” He did it again and again, watching Cameron squirm under him. Gripping his ass tightly, then moving his hands to tangle above his head, trying to hold on and he caught a glimpse the moon tattoo under his left arm. 

“Fuckin take that dick baby,” Cameron bucked up, making Noel bounce back down hard.

Noel swiveled his hips in a circular motion, watching green eyes roll back and Cameron’s hands came to rest on his gyrating body. “Like that?” 

“Just like that, fuck.” He watched with wide eyes. He’d never seen Noel move like that before, his body moving like he was riding a wave, and he could feel parts of Noel that he never felt before in his life. “So fucking good.”

The way Cameron’s voice cracked had him feeling close, that pressure nailing into his back, heat over flowing in his gut. He leaned back to grab Cameron’s thighs and started bouncing, take it hard and fast. 

“Noel…Noel…fuck, just like that!” Cameron begged and held his thigh with one hand while he grabbed his wet, neglected cock with the other.

“Fuck! I’m close!” He stared at Cameron’s face, pure unadulterated pleasure. “Make me come Cam, please.”

Cameron paused to spit into his hand and jerked him faster, feeling Noel’s immediate reaction from the way he worked his dick. “Just keep goin baby, I want you to come all over me.”

Watching Cameron open his mouth, tongue out and fully ready to take the come shot to his face, was enough to push him over that edge. “God, oh God…” he kept his eyes open as he came and watched it splatter across Cam’s face, streaking his tongue. “Fuck!!”

Cameron licked his lips and Noel’s ass tightened around him. He shot up, gripped Noel around his waist and pistoned up into him. “Yes!! Fucking shit…” he buried his face into Noel’s chest as he came, filling him up and listened to Noel’s sharp breathing.

They panted their way through each earth shattering after shock. Dicks twitching, dripping out that last drop, sweat cooling on their skin. Noel moved Cameron’s head from his chest, brushed sweat off his forehead and traced his lips with his thumbs. He noticed a small, dark hickey on Cameron’s throat. Fuck. 

“Stay with me.” Cameron whispered and kissed his thumb, licking into his mouth quickly. “Please.”

Noel kissed him and let Cameron lay them back, roll him over and settled between his legs again. They moved back from the kiss, breathing together. “You know I can’t.”

Cameron nodded sadly. “Just for a little while?”

There was something in Cameron’s voice that hadn’t been there before. Desperation. Feeling. Emotion. Vulnerability. “Just for a little while.”

Cameron closed his eyes as their heads rested together and he absentmindedly stroked his cheek. “Thank you.”

**

~2:57 A.M.~

The click of the door seemed louder this time as Noel put the key in and stepped inside, closing the door behind him. His entire body was thrumming, pulsating with pleasure, smelling like sex. Like Cameron. He didn’t want to shower, he wanted to bathe in that smell, keep all the aches and pains on his body and make more before they healed. 

Layla was still asleep in their bed, laying with her face away from him. Noel set his key down on the table and slowly moved into the bathroom to start the shower.

Come dripped down the backs of his thighs as he stepped in and groaned when the hot water soothed his aching muscles. He would definitely feel this for days to come and he looked forward to each and every memory from it. 

Cameron had been asleep before he left, tangled around his body from behind. It would have been too easy to stay, too easy to get caught and be together. But it was better this way. Better sneaking around. Even now, under the spray as Cameron was washed down the drain, Layla in his bed and he couldn’t think of anything besides that white card in his pocket. 

Cameron’s key. And he couldn’t wait to use it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Was thinking about making it a behind the scenes series for the boys but IDK yet.
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
